


Honor Your Family - Dean's Mark of Cain Remix

by silverruffian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverruffian/pseuds/silverruffian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a three part drabble. Thanks to the Mark of Cain Dean finds a new way to celebrate Mother's Day, Sam's birthday, and Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Your Family - Dean's Mark of Cain Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When You Care Enough To Send the Very Best](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/55576) by silver ruffian. 



> Disclaimer: With apologies and all due credit to Hallmark; first chapter title taken from their company slogan. 1983Sarah gave me the inspiration for the title of this drabble fic. The Father's Day chapter is for you, Gaelic Angel. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Supernatural, either. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Word Count for each section: 100
> 
> Drabble word for the first chapter: Mom

_**Part 1: Mother's Day (When You Care Enough to Send the Very Best)** _

Sam freezes when he sees the morning news: "Mother's Day Massacre: 52 dead in horror house."

Severed body parts planted in floors, walls, ceilings. Lifeless black eyes.

The new Father of Murder chuckles softly as he watches the proceedings. Sam imagines the Mark of Cain on Dean's right arm, sated now. Peaceful.

"I know where you hid the Blade," Dean drawls, whiskey smooth. "I didn't need it this time."

"Dean? Why?"

Dean frowns, puzzled. "For Mom, Sam. I did it for her."

"You – you _what_?"

"Father's Day is coming up." Dean's eyes sparkle. "Dude, that's gonna be a classic."

* * *

_**POV:** Demon Dean_

_**Part 2: It's the thought that counts** _

I never forget a face or a name.

Or a date.

Dude's name was Phil Taylor. His gang bullied Sam in junior high.

Pushed him down a flight of stairs. Sammy broke his right arm.

I got payback. Kicked their asses good.

But I was only human then.

Taylor bawled like a bitch when my eyes went black. When he saw the Blade he pissed on himself.

Different faces, different places. And I paid them all a visit that day.

Sam's not gonna like any of this. I don't care.

Figuring out what he wants for his birthday is too damn hard.

o0o0o0

**_Warning:_ ** Major angel character death coming up. Ye have been warned.

* * *

_**_**POV:** _ ** _Demon Dean_ _

_**Part 3: Father's Day (Take Me Out To The Ball Game)** _

Busch Stadium's packed. Dead angels in every damn seat.

Bases are loaded. Metatron's on first.

His other half's on second.

Gadreel's on third.

Castiel's at home plate.

When I was human he beat me bloody. Twice.

_Profound bond my ass._

The beer I picked out is Dad's favorite brew. I pour half out on the grass, right next to Cas' severed head.

"This one's for you, Dad." I blink black, swallow hard past that lump in my throat. "Semper fi."

_Crap._

I gotta go. _Now._

Sam's coming.

He still wants to save me, and I don't want him to.

-30-

_**A/N**_ : Busch Stadium is the home of the St. Louis Cardinals baseball team.

 


End file.
